


Quiet

by PeaceLilies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft boys are soft, keith purrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: Shiro has a long day and Keith takes care of him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love some good ol' Sheith fluff?
> 
> Un-edited

Shiro walked up the steps to his Embassy apartment at the end of his day, feeling like he was dragging. The day had started out fine, waking up early for a few extra minutes of cuddles with Keith, before getting up to shower and get ready for eight hours of meetings. 

It wasn’t any particularly special day. It was just...a normal Wednesday. He’d left the apartment with coffee in his to-go mug, a container of leftovers from dinner, and a parting kiss from a still waking husband. He’d gotten to his desk, had fifteen blissful moments to himself, before meetings started at 10am. 

He came back to his office for lunch, to find a beautiful bouquet of flowers on his desk. It was a colorful array of roses, carnations, and 

Shiro couldn’t remember ever getting flowers...not even when he’d been hospitalized when he’d been sick. It was...an impossibly sweet gesture and completely unexpected. His heart did a happy little flip as he sat at his desk, smiling to himself, placing the card neatly back in it’s little plastic holder. He pulled out his PADD and sent Keith a text, thanking him for being so thoughtful and that he did like the flowers. 

The rest of the meetings seemed less burdensome after that. Though tired, Shiro was looking forward to getting home, thanking Keith in person for the flowers, and spending the evening together, catching up on their days. 

Unfortunately, as things tended to go, he ended up staying in the office later than expected, an emergency meeting getting scheduled due to concerns over a potential skirmish that could break out due to supplies being ferried between two desperate planets. Shiro appreciated his husband’s understanding when he said he’d be home late, and trudged back to the apartment when the meeting ended. 

Shiro keyed in, walking through the door. The apartment smelt...really good...and his stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten since lunch and it was nearly 8pm. He toed off his shoes and hung up his bag. 

“Keith?” he called into the apartment. 

“Kitchen!” came the response. 

Shiro shuffled through the living room to the kitchen, finding Keith at the stove. 

  
“Perfect timing, I’m almost done,” he said, tapping a wooden spoon against the side of a frying pan, before setting down and turning off the burner. His hair was braided neatly down his back, past his shoulder blades, and he wore the nice apron Hunk had gotten him (and a matching one for Shiro) as a wedding gift, over a pair of ratty black jeans and a red t-shirt. Of the two, Keith was the better cook, though Shiro was learning. 

“It smells delicious,” Shiro said, coming closer, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist, kissing his head softly, “what’d you make?” Keith wrapped both arms around Shiro in turn, hugging him, turning his head to look up at him.

“Tacos,” he replied, chuckling. 

Keith had a whole set up on the counter, bowls filled with different toppings, taco shells. 

“Let’s eat,” Keith said warmly, giving Shiro’s cheek a kiss, “I’m starving.” 

They made up their tacos, talking about their days, moving expertly around each other in the kitchen, exchanging teasing bumps of hips and arms. They spent more time apart than they did together, given Keith’s position as commander for the Blades, traveling across the universe delivering humanitarian aid, and Shiro as a diplomat on Earth, working to build the Galaxy Coalition and help manage the new relationships amongst new alien allies. 

They’d adjusted with time and found ways of managing the distance, but they both tried to enjoy their time together to the fullest. 

Shiro hadn’t expected the flowers or dinner. Keith shooed him to their little kitchen table to sit while he grabbed drinks and they settled down to eat. Keith listened attentively as Shiro talked about his day, the struggles of trying to implement peace, when so many people were hurting. Keith’s expression was soft and understanding, his feet resting on top of Shiro’s under the table. 

He offered some suggestions and thoughts, based on what he had experienced with the Blades, and validated Shiro’s hard work. 

“These are unprecedented times,” he said softly, taking a sip of the beer he was drinking, “we’re all working on figuring it out.” 

They finished dinner and Keith was cleaning up before Shiro could even protest. 

“Go shower,” he chuckled, placing the dishes in the sink to rinse, “I got this.” 

Shiro did as he was told, taking a nice hot shower, and changing into comfortable pajamas. 

Keith had finished the dishes while Shiro had showered and changed into his pajamas, too. He was in bed with Wolf, giving him some scratches and pets. Shiro joined them, flopping down onto his stomach, burrowing his face in his pillow. 

“Tired?” Keith asked, reaching over Wolf to rub his fingers over the short hairs at the back of Shiro’s neck. 

“Exhausted,” he bemoaned, turning his head to look at Keith. 

Wolf made himself scarce, perhaps sensing not to get in between the two, sliding off the bed, and clicking into the living room. Keith scooted over, his fingers beginning to stroke through Shiro’s hair, still damp from his shower. 

“I love you,” he murmured, closing his eyes under the tender attention. 

“I love you, too,” Keith replied, laying down next to Shiro, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. They both sighed and laughed. Shiro opened his eyes and looked at Keith, his expression soft. 

“Hi, angel,” Keith chuckled, gently smoothing his fingers over his cheek, stroking his skin.

“Hi, baby…” Shiro reached out an arm, laying it over Keith’s waist, holding him. He hummed, pleased, leaning in again to nuzzle against Shiro’s hair. 

“Thanks for taking care of me today...and for the flowers,” he said, thumb gently rubbing against Keith’s back. 

“Anytime. It was my pleasure. I like taking care of you...and surprising you,” Keith murmured, pressing soft kisses to his forehead. He chuckled softly, turning his head down, pressing his lips to Shiro’s. 

They exchanged soft, slow kisses, sliding closer together so they could wrap their arms around each other. Shiro would do this all day and all night if he could, just occupying the same space as his husband...being close. He made a soft sound and Keith hushed him gently, starting to purr. 

“Starlight,” he hummed, fingers stroking through Shiro’s hair, small kisses pressed all over his face. 

He curled his arms around Keith, holding him close, rubbing his back gently. "Baby…" he sighed, soft and full of love. 

They looked at each other and Keith smiled, his purr vibrating against Shiro's chest. He cupped his face, brushing his thumb back and forth gently against his face. 

"I love and appreciate you," he said softly, kissing him. Keith returned it, nails scratching gently against Shiro's scalp. 

"I love and appreciate you, too," he cooed when they pulled apart, nuzzling his face against Shiro's. 

This continued for a while longer, before Shiro was yawning and struggling to keep his eyes open. He made a half hearted, pouty explanation that he wanted to stay up longer to be with his husband, but Keith just chuckled, continuing to purr, and stroked his hair until he fell asleep. 


End file.
